


Concurrence

by azephirin



Series: As Certain Dark Things [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: As Certain Dark Things, College, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Graduate School, Law, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judgment affirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concurrence

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating/warning**: PG-13 for disturbing imagery and implied incest between brothers.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: All your Winchesters are not belong to me.
> 
> **Author's note:** Written for the **slashthedrabble** [Old Challenges Revisited](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/523535.html) prompt "books." This is set in the same universe with [As Certain Dark Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51307) and its sequels, and takes place some indeterminate amount of time, though at least a year, after [This Shelter in the Grove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56157).

Done, finally. Dean doesn't go back to look at his work; he'll check the problem set later. He closes the notebook and looks up at Sam, who's reading with an expression of disappointment and disgust.

"Hey," Dean says. "What'd that book do to you?"

"Nothing." Sam's voice is just this side of snappish. "It's a court opinion. For Law and Policy."

"Then why are you glaring at it like it kicked your dog?"

Sam looks up, then back down at his book; then he closes it and marks his place. "This guy—a cop, who was on duty at the time—beat the crap out of this other guy, who was mentally ill and probably mentally retarded, too. The cop burned the guy with a lit cigarette. He gets convicted, then he appeals, with the argument that the mentally ill guy consented, so it was all OK."

"That sounds a lot like 'she was asking for it.'"

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, the court was like, 'Are you for fucking real?' and affirmed the conviction, but still—it doesn't take away the fact that the cop still burned a mentally retarded guy with a cigarette, you know?"

Dean gets up and goes to sit on the arm of Sam's chair. He runs his fingers through Sam's hair, rubs the nape of his neck, and after a moment Sam leans into him. "They found him guilty," Dean says. "Threw him in jail. He would have lost his job, probably lost the respect of everybody he knew. They did what they could."

"But that's just it," Sam says. "That was all they could do. And it wasn't enough to stop some guy who was maybe a little slow but didn't do anything to anybody from getting hurt."

Dean doesn't know how to answer that: This is why he likes math. Its systems are patterned and orderly, and when they're chaotic, it's just theory. He settles for, "Put that away. We need to go to the grocery store."

Sam's lips go thin. "I have to get this read for class tomorrow."

Dean lifts the book out of his lap. "We need groceries. You can finish when we get back."

Sam turns his face in to Dean's side, and Dean kisses the top of his head, rubs Sam's back.

"Let's have waffles for dinner," Sam suggests, muffled.

His hand finds Dean's as they walk outside.

**Author's Note:**

> The case referenced is an actual one: _Ramey v. State_ (Georgia), 1992. The facts are pretty much as Sam states them. The court didn't quite say, "Are you for fucking real?" in those exact words, but that was the general idea.


End file.
